Conventional footwear typically attaches to a wearer's foot via laces, buckles, straps, hook-and-loop fasteners, elastic bands, zippers, and the like. While effective, these types of closure systems can be difficult for some to use. For example, some people can have difficulty tying shoelaces, e.g., because of a lack of finger dexterity, arthritis or other conditions, or the like. Additionally, some people can have difficulty operating the small mechanisms typically associated with buckles and zippers used on shoes.
Other problems can exist in the use of conventional shoe closure systems like those described above. For example, shoelaces, straps, buckles, zippers, and the like can inadvertently loosen while in use, resulting in safety hazards for wearers, e.g., from tripping, unexpected shoe loss, etc. This is a particular hazard for athletic footwear used in competition.
Additionally, conventional shoe closure systems like those described above are dramatically visible in the final footwear product. To some, shoelaces, straps, buckles, and zippers are not aesthetically pleasing, at least in some desired shoe designs. Hook-and-loop fasteners tend to collect threads and other debris, which can detract from the appearance of the shoe. Moreover, the need to use these conventional shoe closure systems can limit the creativity of designers in producing new footwear product designs.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an alternative closure system that is easy and quick to use and that could securely hold an object in a housing member. Additionally, in some more specific examples, it would be advantageous to provide an alternative apparel closure system that is quick and easy to use, that can securely hold apparel on a wearer's body (such as holding a wearer's foot in a foot-receiving device (such as footwear, bindings, clips, and the like)), and optionally, that could be used both with and without conventional closure systems. Additionally, in at least some instances, it would be advantageous to provide a closure system for a foot-engaging device that provides a smoother and sleeker exterior footwear appearance.